


Polyjuice Pleasure

by maramarlowe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Masturbation in Bathroom, Polyjuice Potion, artificial cock, help masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Hermione crafts a new breed of Polyjuice Potion, and her sidekick Ginny needs to help her determine whether the spell worked properly or not





	Polyjuice Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izabula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Izabula).

Ginny was standing at the door of an abandoned girls bathroom, listening through the thick wood for any footsteps. When she didn't hear anything, she opened the door just a bit, peering out, and then quickly shutting it.

She took a few steps further into the bathroom. "Still all clear," she announced, her voice echoing. The ceiling was marvelously high, and the acoustics of the room were impressive. Ginny wished the giant tub in the middle of the room worked, she'd love to lounge in a bath made of more bubbles than water and sing her heart out.

A sigh came from the only closed stall. "Good. I'm almost finished, just one final touch," promised the voice in the stall.

Ginny kept close to the door, her ears perked in case anyone infiltrated the hallway they were hiding in.

"Alright, it's done," Hermione declared, swinging open the stall door and stepping out. Ginny turned, looking to Hermione's hands, where she was displaying a potion. It was a deep shade of blue, one that promised a bitter taste and a rush of some unusual power. It was also only half full.

Ginny's light eyebrows furrowed. "Uh, I thought it would have filled the entire bottle with how many ingredients we gathered," she said.

Hermione nodded. "It did."

There was a gasp from Ginny. "You drank half of it now?" She whisper shouted, afraid her voice would carry out of the bathroom and spread through the surrounding hallways if she was any louder.

There was a confused look on Hermione's face. "Of course I did. I have to make sure it works," she reasoned.

Ginny slapped her hand to her forehead. "Hermione, we have class in an hour. What if it doesn't wear off in time?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, walking past Ginny so she could look at herself in the mirror. She slowly twirled, gazing at herself from several different angles. "I don't think you can even tell underneath my skirt."

The redhead huffed. "Well, if someone notices, don't tell me that I didn't warn you," she remarked. But then she grew curious. "So, did it work?" Ginny asked, excitement tinging her tone.

Hermione grinned at her. "It did. Perfectly, I swear. Who knew that I'd master such an unusual potion? I mean, no one has ever created a polyjuice potion like this before. The way I manipulated it, I think it's some of my best work yet."

Ginny tried not to roll her eyes at the curly haired girl's confidence. In that moment, Hermione deserved it though. That's why she was quiet. "It really is quite brilliant," she agreed. "Ron's going to go mad. It'll be bloody hilarious."

Clapping her hands once in glee, Hermione laughed. "I know! This is going to be so funny," she said, giggling in between words.

"How do you know if it'll work though?" Ginny suddenly asked, the question popping into her head at that moment. They hadn't thought about it before.

Hermione frowned. "It doesn't need to, really. I'm not going to use it, just startle him with it."

Ginny nodded. "Well, yeah, but what if you need to pee? Like, really, really bad," she proposed.

Hermione hesitated. "Maybe you're right. I can go try to pee?"

Pushing Hermione back towards her previously used stall, Ginny told her that would be a great idea.

For a few minutes, they stood in silence. Ginny went back to the door, keeping a lookout, and Hermione stood awkwardly in the stall.

"I don't have to pee," Hermione finally said, dejectedly.

Ginny snorted. "Then I guess there's only one other way to find out," 

Hermione was quiet for a moment. "What?" she sputtered finally.

Ginny rolled her eyes again. Of course the smartest person she knew wouldn't get that. Sometimes, she truly felt that having so many brothers stunted her ability to interact with other girls. She often found her language too crude, her comments too suggestive. "I mean that you could try masturbating." 

The older girl practically shrieked. "What?! No way, I will not," she detested.

Even though Hermione couldn't see her, Ginny crossed her arms, knowing that if she protruded enough sass, the other girl would be able to feel it even through the stall. It was a skill she had learned from her mother. "Well, you want to know if it works, right? Just do it, it doesn't mean anything. Just think of as…an experiment. Yeah, an experiment."

She could hear Hermione clear her throat hesitantly. "Are you sure? It won't be, like, super weird?"

Ginny huffed. "No one is even going to know. Just do it so you know you'll be able to pee," she concluded.

She could hear Hermione take in a deep breath, trying to even her breathing. Her aura had turned serious then, as she zoned in on the scholarly mode she mastered like no other. Ginny could hear it in her voice when she said, "alright."

Wandering over to the enormous tub, Ginny sat at its rim, sighing and letting her shoulders slump. She figured she'd be waiting for a while, so she got into a comfortable position.

It was silent in Hermione's stall, so Ginny wasn't worried about keeping as close of a lookout at the door. If anyone walked through the hallway, she'd hear them.

Ginny had already been sitting for about ten minutes, wondering just how long Hermione was going to take, when she heard the girl let out a loud gasp. And it wasn't the good kind. She shot up from her perch, running to Hermione's stall. Knocking rapidly, she asked, "Hermione? Are you okay?"

There was no reply. Ginny knocked against the door one final time. Then she peeked under the door frame. Hermione was still standing. She took a step back, straightening her back and reaching into her robes for her wand. Pulling it out, she casted a basic unlocking spell.

The stall swung open just enough for Ginny to squeeze through behind Hermione. It was cramped, and her chest was already pressed against Hermione's back.

Ginny grabbed Hermione's shoulders, spinning the girl around. Her face was scrunched up, in a look of what Ginny assumed was pain.

"Ballocks," she swore. "The potion; something must have gone wrong."

But then Hermione began audibly breathing again, her breaths coming out labored. Ginny startled, and she began to look for a wound or abnormality on Hermione. Maybe she did the spell incorrectly and transformed the wrong body part?

Ginny's eyes traveled downwards and froze. Hermione had certainly transformed the right body part, and the potion was surely working. Just a little too well.

She stumbled, her back slamming into the stall door. The loud noise caused Hermione to startle, and finally, finally, her eyes opened and she was cast out of whatever little world she had been transported to.

For a moment, she stared confusedly at Ginny, but then she seemed to remember where her hand was, and Hermione retracted her hand, pulling her skirt down to cover herself. She stuttered. "Oh Merlin, I'm so sorry. I just- I couldn't do it, and then suddenly I did, and it was unlike anything I've ever felt before and I just sort of…zoned out."

Ginny shook her head, unsure if she should laugh or cringe. She decided on both, first feeling her body shiver in disgust and then she laughed. "I honestly thought something went terribly wrong, like your insides were rearranged or you'd like ruptured an organ or something."

Hermione's eyes were shut, her lashes damp with embarrassment. "I know, you sounded so worried and put yourself into such an uncomfortable situation. I’m sorry, so terribly sorry.”

Ginny could sense that Hermione was going to start full-on crying if she didn’t say something to calm her. “Seriously, it’s alright. I’ve seen worse; I live with five boys,” she convinced.

Wiping the tears from her lashes, Hermione nodded. “Okay,” she sighed. “I think we should get out of here. Class will start soon, and this obviously isn’t working out for me. I’ll just make sure to take the potion after I pee next time.”

The redhead frowned. “But what if you have to go during class?” she proposed.

Hermione rolled her shoulders, still composing herself. She refused to let others see her cry. “I’ll just have to hold it. Don’t worry Ginny, I’ll be fine.”

Ginny cleared her throat. “Uh,” she started, then paused. She pressed her lips together, breathing through her nose, and then tried again. “What if I help you?”

The older girl froze. After a few slow blinks, she finally reacted. Ginny could see the way she gulped, and her entire system faltered. “Um, I think that would be…too weird. No, thanks?” She wanted to slap her forehead for answering so awkwardly. But then again, what are you supposed to say when one of your best friends offers to do such an intimate thing for you?

“It could be like a learning experience for me, you know? I’ve never done anything like this, and I mean, you’ve got to learn at some point, right? And it doesn’t have to be romantic or mean anything, just two friends helping each other out,” Ginny rushed, trying to reason why she had made such a made proposal. 

Hermione ran her hands down her face. The two were still smooshed into the stall together, and Hermione could feel her elbows brush against Ginny’s arms as she moved, and she couldn’t forget about the elephant in the room that was situated right between them. It was painfully hard, and Hermione was tempted to say yes just for that reason. But Ginny was Ron’s little sister, it would be weird. She liked Ron, she shouldn’t be letting his sister give her a hand job. “I don’t think it’s right Ginny, it just seems too, like awkward.”

“No one has to know,” reminded Ginny. “I just want to help. The sooner that you know the potion worked right, the sooner we can both go back to class without having to worry that we got something wrong.”

Hermione considered it for only a moment before she shut herself down, reminding herself that she couldn’t do it. She felt like she’d be betraying her crush on Ron, questioning the years she’d spent giving him subtle hints. “I can’t,” she said, voice quiet.

Ginny nodded curtly. “Alright. Let’s get back to class then,” she replied, already turning to leave the stall. She opened the stall as far as she could, and began to shuffle out. Before she could let the stall close behind her, Ginny felt a hand grab her own to stop her.

“Wait,” Hermione called. “It’s just one time, right? Doesn’t mean anything, right?”

Ginny looked back and nodded. “Right,” she affirmed.

Hermione nodded too. “Then let’s do it. But just for, you know, experimental purposes. I’m curious and you said you want to learn how to do this.”  
“Yeah,” Ginny agreed. She stepped back into the stall, letting the door close behind her. She then stepped up to Hermione, their chests pressing together.

Hermione’s eyes closed, and she let out a shaky breath. Ginny could feel Hermione’s hardened nipples through the thick fabric of her uniform. She must have been so undeniably horny the whole time they stood in the stall together, warm breath mixing together as they debated what to do.

Ginny suddenly spun them, her hands gripping Hermione’s arms, and pressed the older girl against the stall door, her back arched against it and her head resting against the hard surface. A choked moan escaped her, and she quickly raised a hand to cover her mouth. Ginny reached up to pull the hand away though. 

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” she said. “If you’re curious, you need to let yourself feel this as fully as you can.”

Hermione’s wide eyes looked into her own, searching for something that neither of them could really identify, before she nodded.

Ginny let her hand drag down Hermione’s body, over her sharp collar bone, down the curve of her breast, past the ridges of her ribs, and across the bump of her artificial cock hidden beneath her pleated skirt.

Her fingers clutched the hem of Hermione’s skirt as she began to slowly lift it up. As she swiftly tucked it into the waistband of the skirt, she was met with a startling sight. Hermione had abandoned her underwear, discarded in her pocket because they had strained her member too much.

With the slightest hesitation, Ginny reached for Hermione’s cock, the detailed look at the appendage foreign to her. Her dainty fingers wrapped around it, and she was careful to use a light touch so her nails didn’t scrape against it. Hermione’s head thudded against the stall as she breathed deeply at being touched.

Ginny bit her lip, beginning to tug at Hermione’s cock. The first time that her fingers had smoothed back down to touch the base, she discovered that Hermione also had a pair of balls, nestled just under her dick like any other guy would. Her second hand came down to touch those, slowly caressing them.

Even with Hermione’s eyes closed, Ginny could see the pleasure strewn across her scrunched up face. It made her feel a tightness in her core that she knew didn’t come with the package of just doing this for a chance to learn. She wanted to smash her lips to Hermione’s, leaving the rosy color of Hermione’s bruised, before she knelt and wrapped her lips around her cock. 

She knew she couldn’t have any of that, but it didn’t stop her from at least leaning forward to kiss at Hermione’s neck as she ran her fingers up and down the length of her dick. 

Hermione had begun to thrust into Ginny’s hand, finding gratification in the way the tip of her prick rubbed against the rough material of Ginny’s skirt when she thrusted forward, and then moved back into Ginny’s soft but passionate grip.

“Fuck,” Hermione swore. “I’m going to cum,” she warned.

Ginny lifted the hem of her own skirt, leaving her milky thighs bare as she began to jerk Hermione off faster.

Hermione had pinned her hands behind her back to stop herself from possibly grabbing onto Ginny’s shoulders too tightly but also to fight temptation to undress Ginny, who had suddenly morphed into someone so beddable and luscious. The restraints of her hands didn’t do anything to halt the movement of her hips, which were bucking towards Ginny wildly, as she chased an unimaginable feeling.

Ginny twirled her thumb around the tip of Hermione’s cock before rubbing against the slit. Before she had even moved her finger away, planning to slide back down to the base, Hermione began coming. Her cum, which was somehow lighter and stickier than Ginny had thought would spurt from her cock, painted the younger’s thighs. It hardly came out in ropes, instead squirting against the soft flesh and beginning to drip down, warming the entire lengths of Ginny’s thighs.

Hermione was still emitting little moans that Ginny hadn’t noticed while her hands toyed with her prick, too caught up in the task. At the sound though, Ginny’s nipples hardened and she had to resist the urge to deal a wet kiss to Hermione’s spit-coated lips.

Instead, she grabbed a handful of tissue paper from the roll pinned to the wall, wiping her thighs and Hermione’s spent cock before discarding the wad into the toilet. Then she re-positioned their skirts, carefully arranging Hermione’s so that no one would be able to tell what she was hiding beneath it. 

Then as much as it killed her to do so, Ginny opened the stall and walked out to get her things that she had earlier discarded by the tub. She picked up Hermione’s too, walking back to the stall to give them to Hermione, who had just stepped out. 

Her cheeks were flushed, and Ginny could spot patches of red that her kisses had left, though they weren’t dark enough for anyone to notice on accident. Just visible enough for the only person who would be looking to see them. 

“Let’s get going, yeah? Class is going to start soon,” Ginny said nonchalantly, even though her heart was threatening to rip through her chest.

Hermione looked rather struck, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth hanging open. She was shocked at how easily Ginny had brushed off what they had just down.

But Hermione didn’t want to say anything, too used to be so utterly professional that she instead cleared her throat and forced herself to obtain her usual posture. “Of course,” she said.

They left in silence and went their separate ways, though neither girl had a quiet mind and their hearts had been tethered together.

**Author's Note:**

> Shorter than usual because I'm debating a sequel to this. Let me know if you'd like one, it would be full on smut.  
Sorry I uploaded this much later than I said I would, I just haven't had much motivation to write because of my wavering mental health due to the summer season :))))) but don't worry about that, I just wanted to let y'all know the reason even if it's a cruddy one. Anyways, what I really wanted to say was that I've been debating creating a tumblr or twitter to link to this account. Would that make for easier interactions with readers? Like, you could dm or shoot me a post for prompts and whatnot. Would anyone follow or check the account? If so, which platform would you prefer? Please, please, please leave me a comment or message me if this interests you. I want to make my fics accessible and cater to what readers want as well as I can! Also, I think I would create and update a posting schedule on whichever platform I chose. Thank you xxxx


End file.
